Timeline
What's really confusing about the Legendsverse is the timeline; many fanfics weave in and out of each other, especially Wings of the Eagles. As a result, we made this handy-dandy timeline so you can figure things out. WARNING: This timeline DOES contain some spoilers. If you just want to know what to read first, just check out any of the fanfiction pages under the Legends link in the main menu; there is a small note from Zuziza (after the introduction paragraph) about which stories you should read before you read the one you're looking at. And that's all. Enjoy! Origin Story (Legend Maker's Origin Story anyway: the show had yet to give one when I conceived it and I didn’t want to just copy the comic): Jump City is a (fictional) city on the Florida coast that is in a bad way. The city is run down, and two powerful crime syndicates, Thorton Neithercut (a typical crime boss who wants the city for his son Danny, a weak wimpy type, to inherit, even though Danny hates his father’s life and everything about it) and the Crimson Queen (a cyborg commanding an army of robots) are fighting over the city. The police can’t do much and it’s bad all around. At the same time, Beast Boy has newly arrived in Jump City and is trying to establish himself as a solo superhero, and Cyborg has been forced to drop out of school after the accident that has made him a cyborg against his will (the accident also killed his mother and his father, Silas, didn’t want him to die too, so he transformed Victor into the cybernetic form he was now in, something Victor greatly resented). He meets Beast Boy and they become friends. A few weeks pass. Constant losses to the robot warriors of the Crimson Queen causes Neithercut to order some very dangerous high tech weapons which catches the attention of Batman, who goes to investigate and brings Robin with him. He arrives just as all hell breaks loose, as Neithercut and the Crimson Queen launch a massive attack on each other in the streets of Jump City, a fight in which Batman is injured and Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy are thrown together to try and prevent too much damage. Things go from bad to worse as first Starfire arrives, newly escaped from the aliens who have enslaved her and are hot on her tail to get her back, and no sooner have the fledgling Titans defeated/tricked the aliens away so Starfire could stay then Raven shows up, emerging in Earth’s dimension after her father destroyed her home dimension of Azarath (and bringing a very powerful dark magic gem called the Eye of Azarath with her, that becomes important in a bit). Another great battle happens between the forces of Neithercut and the Crimson Queen, which gets even MORE complicated when demons emerge in pursuit of Raven. The battle ends with Batman tracking down and exposing the Crimson Queen as a rich, spoiled, and bored daughter of one of Jump City’s business leaders, while Raven’s demon pursuers attack and maul Danny Neithercut. Unwilling to let go, Neithercut brings the badly injured Danny to Silas, forcing the man at gunpoint to repeat the procedure that Silas used to save his son. However, the Eye of Azarath, left at Silas by Raven beforehand, reacts to Danny’s immense pain and rage at what his father is trying to do and is drawn to him, merging with Danny and also merging all of Neithercut’s newly arrived super high tech weapons with Danny, creating the villain Torment. Torment kills his father and blows up Silas’ lab, and then attempts to destroy Jump City, forcing the Titans to confront him. In the end, Torment’s own violent emotions prove his undoing, as the Eye of Azarath overloads and then explodes, destroying a great deal of Jump City (which is fortunately abandoned) and creating the island on which the Titans will build their future base. Silas dies, though Cyborg forgives him, and Robin decides to stay behind in Jump City instead of returning to Gotham. The remains of Silas’ lab are converted into a T-shaped tower, and hence are born the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans First Missions The Titans break up a tendril of a powerful crime syndicate known as the Black Circle, and it responds by sending an assassin known as the Ravager after them. The Titans, despite still meshing as a team, beat the Ravager, humiliating him in the process. This becomes a problem later as the Ravager is Grant Wilson, Slade Wilson aka Deathstroke the Terminator’s son, which brings the Titans to his attention. Angered at what the defeating of him has done to his son’s mind, Slade swears revenge, but not by the usual standards. Instead of killing the Titans, he will try something more original... Teen Titans Season 1 The first season of the cartoon happens. The main storyline of the season is Slade attempting to corrupt Robin into becoming his apprentice (and hence replacing Grant). The plan fails. Black and White Savior (Chapters 1 through 6) Noel Collins acquires his powers, meets Robin while attempting to meet Batman, and joins the Titans. He is attracted to Raven, though she doesn’t share the sentiment. The first appearance of the sludge creature later known as Mortimer occurs, as well as the first appearance of the Troika (Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth) named as such. Noel suffers serious injuries in his ‘trial by fire’ battle with the Troika and is taken to the JLA satellite the Watchtower to recover. Killjoy (Chapters 7 through 9) Slade enlists the mythical hitman Killjoy to kill the Titans. Killjoy is foiled and disappears into the waters around Jump City. Lover’s Walk (Chapters 10 through 12) Savior returns to the Titans and attempts to woo Raven, but she rejects him. The Lord of the Night makes his first appearance, murdering dozens before Raven and Savior find him and defeat and appear to kill him in battle. Robin and Starfire, after dancing around and playing coy for a while, finally begin a relationship, but Raven rejects Savior due to her demonic bloodline, though it hurts her as much as him. The Lord survives and retreats. Aberration (Chapters 13 through 15) The Teen Titans foil a bank robbery and meet the mutation dubbed Aberration, a constantly mutating monstrosity. While the Titans messily defeat the mutant, it survives and stalks them back to the tower, where it almost kills them all but is ultimately frozen solid and hence defeated. The schism between Savior and Raven deepens, and Savior begins making strange late night journeys, even as it appears a figure is heading out during the night and killing prostitutes. Janus (Chapters 16 through 18) Starfire appears to go into an alien form of heat, which at first seems like it will help Robin get lucky, only for it to be revealed to be Blackfire, Starfire’s sister (who caused trouble for the Titans in Season 1), impersonating Starfire in a plot to kill both her and Robin. She is defeated, but her retreat is interrupted by someone who nearly strangles her to death. Enemies (Chapters 19 through 22) Robin’s investigation of Blackfire’s injuries lead him to dozens of murdered prostitutes…who all look like Raven, and all appear to have been strangled by an energy talent like Noel’s Shimmer. Raven’s ‘readings’ of the body indeed give traces of Noel’s specific talent, and the Titans proceed to track down Noel, beat him, and turn him over to the Justice League to hold for trial…only to find out Noel has been framed by Jack Djinn, aka Asphyxiation, a crazy Australian who got his powers, a mirror of Noel’s, in the same accident that gave Noel them. Jack, believing Noel has “stolen” his ability, and possessing an even stronger version of Noel’s talent, the Grimmer, attacks the Titans in an attempt to kill them to ‘punish’ Noel. Noel returns, and a titanic battle ensures, in which Jack Djinn loses his hands, and seemingly his Grimmer abilities with it. Noel then quits the Titans in anger over them falling for Jack’s ruse. Also, Raven begins to demonstrate signs that something is not quite right… Savior (Chapter 23) Noel’s absence is short lived, as a conversation with Superman in Metropolis convinces him returns to the Titans. His attempt to connect with Raven reveals the source of her problem: her father Trigon is attempting to corrupt her and use her as a gateway to Earth. Noel’s late night journeys which allowed Jack to frame him were in fact Noel seeking help due to the inklings that this could happen. His back to the wall, Noel asks Robin to take him to a great sorcerer, Jason Blood. Trigon (Chapters 24 through 27) Noel and Robin find Blood, and as Noel attempts (and succeeds) in winning a great mystical weapon, The Fang, Raven is overwhelmed completely and transforms into Trigon’s demonic daughter, ripping open the barriers between reality to free the demon lord and his hordes. A great battle occurs between the Titans and Trigon, which ends when Noel fuses with the Fang to strike Trigon a mortal blow and toss him back into his dark dimension. After this occurs, Raven and Savior finally express their feelings for each other. Savior and Raven (Chapter 28) Free of Trigon’s influence and now able to express her emotions, Raven uses a magic mirror (actually a gateway into her soul) to make one final test of her and Savior’s possible relationship. They pass, but their celebration is interrupted by… Justice (Chapters 29 through 34) The Lord of the Night returns with his minions Murdercrow, Sizzle, and Shadowmaster. They defeat the Titans, and the Lord takes body parts (skin, muscle, blood, brain tissue) from them to initiate a ritual. In the process of the ritual, all of the Lord’s minions are killed, but the Titans cannot stop the Lord from completing the ritual and gaining god-like powers. The event dubbed The Final Night occurs, as the Lord destroys the Tower and ravages Jump City before the Teen Titans, aided by the other teenage supergroup Young Justice, transport him to the Sahara Desert and defeat him in a gigantic battle which reveals the Lord’s vulnerability to sunlight as the rising sun disintegrates him. Or so it seems… Several months pass. Jump City and the Tower are rebuilt. Final death toll from the Final Night: 720,000 people. Many possible events happen in this time frame, including possible modified versions of the first and second episodes of the second season of the Teen Titans television show. Wings of the Eagles Prelude (Watch As They All Fly Away) Savior is caught on media tape dispending harsh justice, and to avoid problems is sent to a yearly meeting for superheroes. Anarky (Chapters 1 through 4) The teen villain Anarky, in his belief that the world is controlled by corrupt elites, attempts to crash the stock market to give the world ‘back to the people’. The Titans foil his plan. Cyborg and Beast Boy (Chapters 5 through 6) Cyborg and Beast Boy attempt to visit a video game conference where they are attacked by the assassin known as the Tally Man. The Troika are also involved, and Jinx is captured and taken to the Titan Tower, where she is left in the care of Robin and Starfire, but… Restless (Chapters 7 through 9) The Lord’s minion, Murdercrow, vengeful spirit possesses Jinx to gain revenge on the Titans for her death. In the end Raven mollifies the tormented soul. Time and Time Again Slade returns, attempting to use a time machine known as the Chromoton Destabalizer to rewrite history for his own ends. Savior, having returned for a weekend off, disrupts his plans and causes the device to malfunction and hurl the Titans through many realms in the past, future, alternate presents (including one where the Titans are led by a new hero called the Imagiknight, which is important later), and such. In the end Slade fails to rewrite history, and in the process sees his son, the Ravager, die in an alternate timeline. Slade is left with an intense hatred for Savior as a result of the story, and it is revealed he knows who Savior really is. The Epic of Gauntlet Savior rejoins the team just before Robert Candide, aka Gauntlet, joins the team as a means to do community service. Slade returns again, aided by a villain called Kurai, one of Robert’s foes, as Slade picks up a lifelong plot to get an ancient magical artifact. Many things happen, and in the end Gauntlet is on the team and Slade is once again reminded of how much he hates Noel. Noel has to go back to the meetings for a little bit longer… Wings of the Eagles (Continued) Bad Mama (Chapters 10 through 11) Noel returns, walking into an attempt by supervillian the Weather Wizard to rob an armored tanker. On way in, he meets Katherine “Spitfire” Doe and her younger sister Naomi “Firecracker” Doe, who promptly trick him into helping them find their father. Noel leaves the Titans again. First mention of Cyborg’s girlfriend, Latrisha Dryce. Terra The cartoon events of “Terra” happen, but in this version Gauntlet stops Terra from leaving, hence keeping her from betraying the Titans on Slade’s orders. Terra joins the Titans. Slade is immensely aggravated as disappears as hints of a future plot are dropped… Eye of the Beholder (Chapters 12 through 14) Robin and Raven, while visiting Jump City High School, run into the homicidal teenage girl Eyesore. Events end badly. Evilution (Chapters 15 through 16) At the same time as Eye of the Beholder, Aberration breaks out of Star Labs, and Gauntlet, Starfire, and Terra go to aid in his containment. They succeed. We actually meet Latrisha Dryce. White And Black (Chapters 17 through 20) The white supremacy hate group, the Anglo-Saxan Patrol, show up in Jump City. Savior, who is passing by Jump City at roughly the same time, returns and aids in stopping the group, but not before Latrisha is tragically murdered by them. Savior, after paying respects to her at her funeral, leaves to continue his journey with his female patrons. I’ll Be Your Hero (Chapters 21 through 23) The teenagers Lester Weames and Andrew Benjamin both come into possession of the powerful H.E.R.O artifact, which can grant metahuman abilities to normal people. Each have their own agenda, bad for Weames, good for Benjamin. In the end the device is lost, and Weames is arrested. Interlude (Chapter 24) Gauntlet and Terra leave for a mission. Savior finally helps the girls find their father and hitches the ride with Batman, paying a visit to Jack Djinn in Arkham Asylum before heading back to Jump City. Meanwhile, Raven receives news from Jason Blood that her father has died in his interdimensional prison. Upon arriving home and finding the Tower empty except for Raven, Savior and Raven sleep together for the first time. Unfortunately, this is truly the calm before the storm… Sins of the Fathers (Chapters 25 through 29) Noel’s evil father appears to find him, forcing Noel into a desperate situation where he appears to decide the only way out is to kill him. The Titans race to stop him and are forced to battle him, only for Noel to learn the terrible truth: the whole thing was a setup by Slade to get his revenge on Noel. The Titans managed to stop the plot, but not before Slade’s machinations have driven Noel in a catatonic state. In intense rage, Raven uses her soul self to put Slade in a deep coma. Noel ends up in a lunatic asylum and leaves the Titans again. While it is suggested by future events that he recovers and rejoins the Titans...one can only wonder if that's all in his head Youth of the Nation (Chapters 30 through 36) Raven and Cyborg leave the Titans to deal with personal problems, as Gauntlet and Terra rejoin. An attack by Slade’s minions led by his apprentice, Kurai, leads to the emergence of a trio of prepubescent superheroes, Blast, Bolt, and Blaze, calling themselves the Zap Pack and possessing Superman-level powers in Jump City... Interlude (Model Citizen) "Insanity in individuals is something rare, but in groups, parties, nations and epochs it is the rule.” - Frederick Wilhelm Nietzsche In Harm's Way (Chapter 37) The pieces are starting to be picked up, but evil never rests... and the job of the hero is one forever in harm's way.... (Various events. The second season ends roughly here) School’s Out The new graduates of the H.I.V.E, Abrasion, Masterpiece, Standstill, Cataract, and their leader Raw join with the Troika (Gizmo, Jinx, and Mammoth) to battle the Titans. They defeat the Titans and once again attempt to take over the Tower. However, the Titans escape, and a second battle commences. The battle is interrupted by a new, immensely powerful threat: Godsend, a religious fanatic who wishes to destroy the Titans for being blasphemous... (more events) Wings end. Gauntlet leaves for the meetings Savior attended the previous year. Flashing Lights and Sounds begins... Terra Firma The events of Wings have cost Tara Markov dearly, and now she is faced with an uncertain future. But her previous choices have not abandoned her yet, and may yet bury her in the ground she once wielded... Flashing Lights and Sounds Scalpel (Chapters 1 through 4) Nigicalnack Hastionfarlock, Earth approximation Nigel Hastings, an alien Blacktrinian, a race that has warred with Starfire’s for centuries, crash lands on Earth. Nigel, a doctor by trade, and a pacifist by nature, has no more stomach for the war and asks the Titans to take him in. They do, despite Robin’s mistrust of the scary looking alien. Shortly afterward, a long awaited peace treaty between Tamaran and the Blacktrinian homeworld is signed. Nigel decides to stay on earth with the Titans and adapts the codename Scalpel. Mislead (Chapters 5 through 8) The warrior brother/sister duo Myth and Charm (aka Sword and Shield) attack the Titans after being, well, mislead that they are villains by the Troika. After the battle, Myth disappears, and Beast Boy begins a relationship with Charm. It is revealed that Starfire is pregnant with Robin’s baby. Robin doesn’t seem happy about this though… Hazing (Chapter 9) Gauntlet returns and discovers Nigel has never been hazed for joining the Titans. Much pain ensures for Nigel. Time (Chapter 10) In some plot or plan that no one can seem to understand (in reality because Robin is uncertain if he can be a father and decides to just undo the whole thing), Robin accidentally reactivates the Chromoton Destabalizer and throws the entire tower into a crazy time loop, where anything is possible... without any form of repercussion… White Hole (Chapters 11 through 13) The Blacktrinian Empire does not let go of its deserting soldiers easily, and has sent down to Earth a creature of great power. Feared throughout our part of the universe and others, she is simply known as the White Hole... and she wants to cause as much pain as Blacktrinianly possible. Her actions have consequences that are both far reaching and horrendous, as Starfire loses her baby and Robin, in an utter rage, blames Nigel and kicks him off the team. Viridian (Chapters 14 through 15) Terra finally returns, her powers restored, and rejoins the team. A robot, created by Waynetech, has spent a long time trying to escape them, and for good reason. With the Titans tearing themselves apart over the White incident and their two alien teammates absent (Nigel expelled by Robin, Starfire dealing with her loss), the only person who can seemingly save the droid from her captors are the not so dynamic duo. Beast Boy and Cyborg. As they do Metal Gear Solid. The horror. Studies Savior ordered done show the tragic truth behind the loss of Robin and Starfire’s child: the genetic codes didn’t match and Starfire’s body would have eventually rejected the baby anyway. Unfortunately, Robin has completely lost his mind with grief, and Noel is forced to remove him from the team and take over as leader. Robin leaves to deal with his own problems. Undertaker (Chapters 16 through 17) Out on the streets is no fun, especially when you are an alien with no place to go. Luckily there is still the occasional nice person in the world. If only Sophie Mathews wasn't overshadowed by her snide and spoiled brother... In the end, Nigel is invited back onto the team and brings Sophie with him. Humanity (Chapters 18 through 20) The Titans start off the day like any other: being attacked by a huge monster. With their numbers down, the Titans take on this menace, but before long they find themselves tied up (literally) by the riveting story and terrible plans of Dr Nickleson, evil genius extraordinaire. In the end, returning allies with healed hearts and heads return to save the day, as Starfire and Robin break into the base and save the day. But Nickleson escapes, and finds something that will make his previous scheme look like nothing… Absolution (Chapter 21) A strange new foe appears: Longius, an armored knight that the Titans can’t seem to dent. To battle this foe, the Titans will need aid from a place they thought long lost, as Timothy Trevor, aka the Imagiknight reappears. To save the day, the Titans will need to master an all new power, and succeed where Timothy faltered and brought about what has happened… More events happen, concluding with a battle with a foe known as the Sorceress. The third season also ends roughly around here. Märchenland-Asyl ''"But I don't want to go among mad people." ''"Oh, you can't help that. We're all mad here. I'm mad. You're mad." ''"How do you know I'm mad?" ''"You must be or you wouldn't have come here." Non-Canon Stories (in chronological order) Boogeymen The Titans try to have a horror movie marathon and get FAR FAR more then they bargained for… The Cutting Edge Nearby Light City, a city on the edge of oblivion, becomes the habitat of the Speed Force wielding vigilante Cauterize. A small team of Titans, led by Noel, head to Light City to help and find themselves embroiled in a dark shadowy mess filled with sins from the present and the past… God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen The Titans celebrate Christmas. Forth season ends around here. Danny's Inferno (crossover with Danny Phantom) Sizzle has returned from the grave, and she's targeted Danny Phantom and his city for her revenge. Can the young hero, even with the aid of the Titans, survive her terrible wrath...? Boogeymen II-Teenage Wasteland Last year it was the Titans, this year it's the Hive. And the violence is only going to be higher... Adeste Fideles The Titans (and others) celebrate another Christmas. Sins of Youth (crossover with The Incredibles). A freak event has dropped the Incredibles into the Titans' City...as well as a new threat, one that with the aid of a reborn Hive may finally be the one to bring the Titans to their knees... Boogeymen III-House of 1000 Cliches Time for the bad guys to be exposed to the worst of the horror world. In ALL senses of the word. The fifth season begins and ends, with assumingly various altered events but still roughly following the show. A Teen Titans Movie-We All Fall Down The Brotherhood may have failed in destroying the Titans, but there's always new threats... Boogeymen IV-Dolorum Ipsum Quia "Hello Titans. I want to play a game..." Crisis Point A world under siege. Dark hands pulling strings. A fallen hero as insane as he is invincible. Before Dan Didio screwed the pooch on everything, this was the world of Infinite Crisis, with the Titans caught in the middle. Some will live. Some will die. And things will never be the same (but unlike some people, Cassandra Cain won't abruptly turn evil. GODDAMNIT DIDIO!) The Zeus Gauntlet What may be the final story of the Titan Legends... (many years pass) Here Comes Tommorow In a possible future, Kyra Collins, Walt Rod, Donar Magnison, Sierra Illescas, and Brick Doe, or Myth, Beaker, Donar, Razzle Dazzle, and Brick Wall, combined to form UPYOURS, and later the newest generation of the Teen Titans, as they deal with Jack Djinn, the terrible hybrid Scorched Earth, the human/Blacktrianian hybrid Night Mary, and who knows what else… The following events have no specific place. Tales and Randomness Who cares when it happens, come see Rob turn invisible? Or the villains having their own bar! Or...that's all there is so far.